Taini Voice
by kneyly5
Summary: All her life, Princess Tainimia Nu Taghi has been told what to do, how to do it, and where to go. Now inorder for her country to live up to Britannia, she must marry the second prince but she doesn't want to "Jeremiah Gottwald is to be her escort right?"


**_Taini Voice_**

**_Chpt 1: To that Which is Sacrifice. _**

**I do not own Code Geass, only the Oc(s)**

* * *

Her medium blue colored eyes behind a pair of rectangular shaped glasses stared into the reflection of her own face with pained longing and contempt. As she brushed her long lavender hair, her mind was clouded with past events.

_"In order to adhere our people's security and honor, you, Princess, are to be wed"._

"Your Highness... The ball is starting," An old chambermaid whispered, "I understand..." The 19 year old, soon-to-be bride muttered, "Also, your fiance` has given you an escort for your protection, he will arive shortly," "An escort? May I ask what his name is?" "Of course, it's Lord Jeremiah Gottwald,"

_"You must understand that sacrificing your happiness for the benefit of our country is top priority."_

"Jeremiah Gottwald... I'll remember that name..." She tried to smile but her aching heart can't stomach it. As she stood to her full five foot three inch height, she placed an purple and gold armlet on her left, to show her status, and twirled in an elegantly simple, spring green strapless champagne-styled dress that past her bare feet which she kept bare as per holding up her family's tradition. "Well, what do you think?" The elderly chambermaid smiled, "Lovely, you look like a flower in bloom." "Really? A flower? I've never been called something like that. In fact... I don't think I've ever seen a flower before..." The Princess mused with a small giggle, "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that last part Your Highness." The Princess's smile faded away, _Of course she didn't hear me, I'm unheardable_, "It's nothing, I-Is the escort here yet?"

_"Please understand, it's for the people. We must show our strength and our care."_

"Yes, he is right outside the door." The maid opened the door and a man with dark green hair and tanned skin with a face that screams loyalty entered and bowed politely to the brown skinned royal. "Your Highness, I, Jeremiah Gottwald, am here to escort you to the ball." She curtsied at the man before her, "It's a great pleasure and honor to be escorted by you. Lord Jeremiah Gottwald," "Shall we go?" "Y-Yes..." The Princess picked up her dress and beelined his way, "Ah! Your Highness! What about your shoes?" The maid questioned.

"What about them?"

"You shouldn't be walking around barefoot is all, it's disgraceful,"

"To me or to Britannia? I must apologize but I prefer bare feet against the ground, it's the nature of my being, also it's tradition in my family to do so... Besides, I'm not hurting anybody am I? I am Princess Tainimia Nu Taghi of Egypt. But please call me Taini. " The princess smiled apologetically and politely.

* * *

"Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, I truly appreciate your escorting my person, and though not being able to know even a little about you..." Taini gratified Jeremiah with a polite smile, "Please do not give me the title 'Lord', for my mistake, I was stripped of that title and I am now a pilot." Taini shook her head, "I believe that you still are a Lord, forgive me for my forwardness, however, you've done all you can yes?"

When he didn't speak, she continued in a small tone, "I am sorry for the Suzaku incident, however... For some reason it didn't look like you were in with Zero willingly, for some reason you looked like you were controlled," Jeremiah scowled lightly, "That Zero... He disgraced my honor!" Taini gasped lightly, "I-I apologize! I didn't mean to bring it up in such a manner, I-I was just curious!" "No! No... It's alright, he will pay someday." "That I'm supposing..." Taini whispered.

"But I would like to know, why would my fiance' need you to escort me? Why not a lady-in-waiting, a maid, or a butler?" "Well, you have heard of Zero yes?" Taini nodded, "There is a possibility that he might be taking a hostage in sometime, we don't know exactly who or exactly when but there are some possible candidates..." "You mean... Me? Why would he want me? I am just a mere key into getting my family back on top..." Of course, he didn't here that last part, no one does. "The reason that he wants you is unknown, however, should he appear, I'll be the one protecting you." He vowed, "Protecting me... That's awfully kind of you since we've never met before in our lives." Taini smiled.

"However... Don't you think it best to have a ball on another day? Since there is that possibility."

"That's an uncertainty, since it was your fiance's idea."

"Oh... Then I'm bait."

Jeremiah faltered a step, "Your Highness, please don't think of yourself as such." "But it's true... It never changes." When he gave her a confused look, she continued, "There one group of hungry cats, and a whole school of vibrant fish in an ocean, in order for the cats to have there way, they do things to other cats, and other fish that they promised not to eat. It's kind of like the Britannia empire and the Japanese, I say Japanese because I can see them as not a number. Anyway... The cats will do anything to satisfy their hunger... While the fish will do anything to survive... Such is the great circle of life... Please don't misunderstand that I hate the Britannians seeing as I will become one... However, I prefer it if the fish will win."

"Why is that?" Jeremiah questioned with a face that shows dislike of her opinions as they stepped in front of a closed door to the ball and stood face to face of each other, their eyes met, the rash orange clashing against the cerulean blue "I think it'll make me feel better, to have hope that is."

Jeremiah quirked a brow, "My, you certainly are a philosopher." "Thank you, sir." He opened the door that leads to the ball and she was nearly blinded by the pure whiteness of the area, the noblemen and women dressed in their finest as they stared at the guest of honor, An Announcer yelled the introductions, "Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you... Princess Tainimia Nu Taghi! Princess of Egypt! And the betrothed of Prince Schneziel el Britannina!" Everyone clapped politely as the princess curtsied at the crowd and escorted directly to her fiance'. He was a tall blond with a commandeering demeanor, his smile shows approval as well as his eyes. He bowed before her and reached for her hand.

"My Lady, it is a great honor to see you, Princess Tainimia." He kissed the back of her hand. She curtsied while fighting back the tears, Dear Isis, _I don't want to get married to him... I want to fall in love... _She thought painfully, "Oh no, Prince, it is I who have the great honor in meeting you," Schneizel smirked, "You picked an unusual dress for an occasion such as this, but it suits you well, like an exotic flower in bloom." Taini falsified a giggle, "Oh my... Such flattery, I don't know if I deserve it..." "Oh, but you do deserve it, after all you are betrothed to me,"

"Oh my..." Taini blushed, a true blush, as the music began, he asked for her hand to dance, she complied. As they dance the waltz, Schneizel looked down and noticed her bare feet, "Well, it seems you're not only unique in looks, but in character as well," "I'm sorry. It was tradition in my homeland... I can't shake it off me just yet." Taini said in an embarrassed tone, "Please do not worry, it'll be gone before you know it." _Oh... Is that right...?_ "Yes My Lord."

* * *

"Oh my... He was certainly a good dancer," Taini commented to Jeremiah as she was seated down at a head table that was eloquently designed with ivory and gold. "Is that so? He was always considered a Lady's Man." Jeremiah answered curtly, Taini looked down, "Really? Then I must count my lucky stars... If I had any..."

Of course, no one heard that last part, "He is a good a strong man. And he needs a stability of sorts in his life, someone strong needs someone soft." Taini smiled up at him, "Of course... There's not a doubt in my mind about that logic." It's true in what she said, through out the whole world, there are those whose with a soft heart and those with a hard one should be together, however, _Schneizel's heart feels too strong, too intimidating. _"In any case, you are a lucky one indeed, you have no idea how many women wished to be courted by him."

"I can only imagine I suppose." Taini offered, and she looked at the dance floor to notice her fiance surrounded by women, young and old alike, "Yes... I can only imagine..." "Hello!" Taini, startled, looked into the soft cheerful eyes of a young pink haired woman, "H-Hello..." "My name is Euphemia li Britannia, I am going to be one of your sister-in-laws! It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Tainimia Nu Taghi!" "Oh! Erm... The pleasure is all mine, soon-to-be-sister-in-law,"

Euphemia shook her head, a smile was still on her face, "Please call me Euphie! We are going to be related soon so that means no formalities!" Taini gave a small and unsure smile, "O-Oh I see..." She took a small glance at Schneizel and heaved a small enough sigh, which Euphemia catched, "Hey no need to worry about my brother! He's a good man with an understanding heart. He won't cheat on you that soon!" _I still don't feel that reassured... But she's trying, which is thoughtful... I'll just take one step at a time then..._"Thank you Euphie, you have been kind to a stranger who has to marry your brother, out of political gain..." Euphemia never heard that last part, but she did manage to see the princess's lips move, "Anyways, if you need advice in how to impress my big brother, all you have to do is ask."

"I see... Thank you so very much Prin- Euphie..." She looked into the sweet princess's eyes and smiled lightly. "No problem! Oh, but I have to go right now, I'll see you soon." Taini nodded, after a few moments of silence, she spoke to Jeremiah, "Would you mind if I ask... What their family is like?" Jeremiah looked down at her curious face, "...I think it best for you to find out yourself, but you must be careful, they tend to have a bark and bite that's unrivalled." "... If you say so..." She said before taking a sip of her very first red wine.

"Th-This taste... Strange, but in a good way!" The Egyptian Princess quietly exclaimed, Jeremiah eyed the girl carefully.

* * *

"How did you like the welcoming party, Your Highness?" The girl was overly intoxicated by the wine she had overly splurged, and now the former Margrate must carry her to her room, as per order of the Second Prince. "Mnghfm... I feel light-headed," She answered in a sleepy tone, "I've done too much with the wine didn't I?" Jeremiah let a small noise of confirmation, "Well... I hope I would remember for tomorrow's sake..." Jeremiah just continued walking to the Princess's room, with her in his arms, "We're almost there Your Highness," But instead of a response from her, he was given a question.

"Lord Jeremiah... What's a Knight?" "Excuse me?" "I've overheard some other Britannian nobles speak about a Princess Cornelia and her Knight... What are they?" Jeremiah paused, "... A knight is someone that a Imperial royal have that they trust wholeheartedly with their lives. The knight of their choosing are those willing to risk their lives for the one they protect," Taini smiled, "That sounds very important, you sound like you wish to be like them..." "Actually..."

"Are they really brave? And Loyal?"

"Yes."

"That's nice, it's just like the guards from our temples, only more dedication...." Taini closed her eyes.

A few nobles past them and each stiffled a gasp, "Oh my! The Princess of Egypt with Orange-boy! Such dishonor!" "But isn't he her escort?"

"It doesn't matter, if they let her be escorted by such a traitor..."

"Don't they look albeit too chummy?"

"She looks tipsy...."

"I suppose it's too much for an Egyptian stomache to take."

"Ah well, so much for the Purebloods, huh?"

They laughed on their way, letting Jeremiah sizzle in anger, _How dare they?!_He thought. "You're... Hurting me..." Taini winced slightly, "Oh! My sincerest apologies!" "It's alright, but I prefer their words not to reach my heart, I can't let it bother me because they don't know nor understand me. Yet they choose to make assumptions on their own because it makes them feel better about themselves," Jeremiah blinked, "I suppose," "You shouldn't let pride get in the way of your goal," Jeremiah never heard that last part.

"Here is your room, goodnight, Princess Tainimia." Taini frowned lightly, "... Taini..." "Pardon?" "Please call me Taini. You deserve that much for being so kind to a stranger." "I can't! That'll be-" When Taini gave him a look that says 'You-deserve-it-please-take-it', he sighed. "Very well, Goodnight Lady Taini." "...Goodnight, Tell the Prince I bid him a goodnight as well, please." "As you wish."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
